memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Two
Earth Two is a universe parallel to Earth One. The name was coined by Martin Stein. To its own citizens, it is called Earth One. After gaining a connection to the Speed Force, Hunter Zolomon started subjugating Central City to his will. But he wanted to be even faster, and after getting much faster through use of the velocity drug, he became Zoom and wrought terror and nightmares throughout the city. History A conflict called the War of the Americas happened sometime during the 20th century. James Zolomon fought in it. Sometime on a voyage, Oliver Queen and Robert Queen were involved in a violent shipwreck which took the life of the former. Robert eventually made his way back home and became the vigilante known as "The Hood" and later "The Arrow". In 2379, the particle accelerator from S.T.A.R Labs had released dark matter waves underground, giving many civilians including Hunter Zolomon special powers. This prompted S.T.A.R. Labs of its studies in meta-humans. Various meta-humans such as Atom-Smasher, Sand Demon and Doctor Light became corrupt with their powers and became criminals. With Reverb becoming a prominent crime boss. Deathstorm and Killer Frost also became evil with the couple later becoming feared in the criminal underworld. Sometime after Hunter Zolomon, later known as Jay Garrick, became the Flash, a future Hunter showed up, known as Zoom, the two becoming enemies while acting as separate entities to give the public hope that Zoom could then destroy, with Reverb acting as Zoom's main agent. On May 19, 2388, a singularity breached the world, originating from Earth One. As a result, Jay Garrick was sucked through. Zoom discovered how to cross the dimensions, and brought meta-humans between the worlds to assist him in his mission to kill the Flash. For the next few months, the Flash team were forced to face various dimensionally-displaced meta-humans as well as their own "local" threats, with Zoom even mounting a direct attack that saw him break Barry's back before he had to retreat when he was injected with a speed-suppressing serum. When the Earth Two Harrison Wells traveled to Earth One to hunt the meta-humans, Zoom attempted to blackmail Harry to help him take Barry's speed by threatening Harry's daughter Jesse, but when Barry learned the truth, he decided to help Harry rescue Jesse. After sealing the other breaches, Barry, Harry and Cisco traveled to Earth Two to try and rescue Jesse and confront Zoom, which also led to a confrontation with Killer Frost, Reverb and Deathstorm that saw Reverb and Deathstorm being killed by Zoom after they killed Joe West. Barry and his allies were eventually able to escape Zoom's prison and rescue Jesse with the aid of Killer Frost, but Jay Garrick was apparently killed by Zoom before they could seal the final breach. Having deduced the truth about Jay/Hunter, Barry was able to use a tachyon generator based on Eobard Thawne's notes to increase his speed to allow him to match Zoom, but Zoom abducted Wally West and blackmailed Barry to surrender his speed to save his life. Taking Caitlin Snow back to Earth-Two due to his twisted interest in her, Zoom quickly decided that he would use the now-undefended state of Earth-One to conquer it like he had his own world, prompting Barry to agree to a dangerous attempt to recreate the particle accelerator explosion and restore his speed. Zoom brought over his entire army of meta-humans from Earth Two to conquer Earth One, causing an event known as the Metapocalypse. When Team Flash defeated all of Zoom's metas and forced him back to Earth Two, Vibe had a vision of Earth Two's destruction. It is later revealed that Zoom stole a magnetar from Mercury Labs and modified it to create a pulse that would destroy every world in the multiverse, excluding Earth One, and after Zoom murdered Barry's father, challenged him to a race to see who's the fastest in which their combined energy would power the magnetar. Team Flash ultimately imprison Barry to stop him from racing Zoom and attempt to stop Zoom themselves. Though they managed to banish Zoom back to Earth Two, Joe West of Earth One is accidentally sent through the breach and subsequently held hostage to force Barry to agree to the race regardless. Earth Two, along with the rest of the multiverse, is saved when Barry creates a time remnant, whom sacrifices himself to thwart Zoom's plan, before Time Wraiths capture Zoom and carry him into the Speed Force for his crimes. Harry and Jesse subsequently return to their Earth, along with the real Jay Garrick, to help the latter return to Earth Three. Later on, after the timeline of Earth One was altered/reset twice on March 18, 2371 by Barry and Eobard, it was revealed by Harry and Jesse Wells, who traveled to Earth One again in late 2389, that the timeline of Earth Two was not affected at all by these events and that they still shared memories of the original timeline of Earth One with Barry. This signals that all time-altering events of "Flashpoint" didn't penetrate any dimensional barrier of the multiverse, leaving all timelines of other Earths intact and unchanged. Locations *Atlantis *Big Belly Burger *Central City *Central City Orphanage *Gorilla refuge *Jitterbugs *S.T.A.R. Labs *Starling City *Zoom's lair *Central City Royal Bank Notable individuals Residents *Barry Allen *Bruce *Charlie (deceased) *Diana *Eddie *Adam Fells/Geomancer (deceased) *Hal *Henry Hewitt *Senator Knowles *Shay Lamden/King Shark (incarcerated on Earth One) *Laurel Lance/Black Siren (incarcerated on Earth One) *Floyd Lawton *Evan McCulloch/Mirror Master *Linda Park/Dr. Light (on Earth One) *Oliver Queen (deceased) *Robert Queen/The Arrow *Jesse Wells (moved to Earth One; currently on Earth Three) *Francisco Ramon/Reverb (deceased) *Dante Ramon/Rupture (deceased) *Ronnie Raymond/Deathstorm (deceased) *Al Rothstein/Atom-Smasher (deceased) *Singh *Solovar *Eddie Slick/Sand Demon *Snart *Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost (deceased) *Patty Spivot *Martin Stein Deathstorm (deceased) *Dr. Harrison Wells *Iris West *Joe West (deceased) *Ashley Zolomon (deceased) *Hunter Zolomon/The Flash/Zoom (currently on Earth One; turned into an enforcer of the Speed Force) *James Zolomon *Barry Allen's father *Barry Allen's mother *Harrison Wells' wife *Iris West's grandfather Visitors From Earth One *Barry Allen/The Flash **Barry Allen/Savitar (erased from existence) *Grodd *Cisco Ramon/Vibe *Caitlin Snow *Joe West *Wally West *Julian Albert *Iris West From Earth Three *Jay Garrick/The Flash From Earth Nineteen **Cynthia/Gypsy *An unnamed breacher Category:Multiverse